First Impression
by czgohan
Summary: A short little one-shot about what 'really' drew Hinata's attention to a lovable blonde goofball. Hinata-centric, cutsy Read and Review


First Impression

There was just something about him. It was something that the quiet, little Hyuuga Hinata was immediately drawn to.

Recently she had been enrolled into Konoha Ninja Academy.

Now, most would think that it was not normal for the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan to be taught like all the other children who wished to live as shinobi. To be subjected to teachings that deviated from the norm of her illustrious clan and eventually put at risk with her future missions seemed like her clan had given up on her.

That was not really the case, all Hyuuga clan members be they branch or main house, are expected to gain valuable experience in the shinobi life. The most obvious solution is to go to the academy and be a ninja. If she was sheltered and protected, then she would not be able to grow into the kind of person she needed to be in order to lead.

She still had the sinking feeling that her father really had given up on her, it was a depressing notion.

She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but when he tore into the classroom like a force of nature and announced, 'the great Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage is here!' the feeling in her chest was not like anything the 8 year old had ever felt.

It was a feeling a familiarity, of warmth. He was however the exact opposite of anything that she knew from her clan.

His bright yellow hair seemed to fly wildly, his eye catching clothes screamed for attention, and his eyes…so the bright blue color made her breath catch in her throat.

His personality was unlike anything she had ever seen from her cold and proper clan. His confidence and exuberance brought a shy smile and red hue to her pale face.

He never gave up either, she watched that first day as he continued to try to perfect his aim with the kunai during that particular class. Every one mocked him, he barely came close to even hitting anywhere near the target, but he never seemed to let the others harsh words bother him.

She could not figure it out, why was she so drawn to him? How could he possibly feel so familiar?

Hinata had never met him before, she was sure of that. A person such as him, she'd have remembered.

During the spars, he kept getting knocked down. He never managed to strike his opponent…never came close. But he just jumped up, brushed himself off, adjusted those goggles of his and continued.

'Just who is he?' Hinata was sure that he was unlike any other person in the world. Naruto really was one of a kind.

OoOoO

She was laying in her bed, tears streaming down her face.

After the classes she stayed a while and watched him continue to train, causing her to be late in returning home.

Her father immediately began berating her on her tardiness and forced her through an extremely rigorous training session. At the end she was sore, tired and the cold stare that her father has spared her before telling her to wash up and go to bed ripped through her like an ice cold blade.

She didn't allow any one to see her weakness before she made it to her room, which would simply not be tolerated.

The tears continued to stream down her drenched cheeks, and Hinata went to the one thing in her room that always made her feel better.

Her dresser continued a small box, that box held a couple of items.

A photo of her family, her smiling father (back when he still smiled) holding a four-year-old Hinata and an arm around the waist of a very pregnant Hanna. Even though her uncle was gone at this point in time he still had his wife.

Those smiles vanished, replaced with that cold look when she passed giving birth to Hanabi.

Still the photo reminded her of a happier time.

The second item was very precious to her, it was her favorite book that her mother used to read her to sleep with. That book used to give her the best dreams about the hero facing incredible odds and never giving up.

Her finger traced along the title, 'Legend of the Gutsy Ninja' and she had an odd, tugging feeling in the back of her mind.

She slowly opened the book and read a bit, then came to a name that stuck out and stopped the flow of her tears immediately.

It all snapped into place, the familiar feeling, the never say die attitude.

Her classmate was a larger than life storybook character, he seemed to be strait out of her book.

She slowly closed the book and held it tight to her chest, a small smile creeping across her face. Soon the feeling of sleep was gripping her, he last conscious thought that night, 'Naruto-kun.'

That night she dreamed of a whiskered hero rescuing a quiet, dark haired and pale-eyed girl.

Authors note: I hope you liked it, this was just an idea that came to my head recently and I thought it would make a cute little one-shot. Please review, and thanks for reading.


End file.
